


Satan's Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, BAMF Hermione Granger, Blood and Violence, But Does Not Want It, Castle life, Character Death, Dark Hermione Granger, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Draco Malfoy, He Is Such An Angel, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince To King, Princess To Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the rising sunWe wake and begin new daysWIth the rising sunWith the moon, we soarWe adventure on and flyWith the moon, we soarShe sang her lullaby and cried out. Princess Hermione Jean Snape was getting married to a man she didn't know, but then again like most things in her life, she had no say in the problem. All she knew was his name, Prince Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.





	1. The Start To A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this piece of trash I came up with.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You are only waiting for this moment to arrive_

 

\- Blackbird, Beatles 

 

 

 

At the moment, it was a cloudy day in the kingdom of Riltalia and things had a feeling of grey. But this look that the world was bringing was not stopping Princess Hermione Jean Snape from keeping her head high and having a good day. She was the role-model for all of the female race within the four kingdoms and even if she wasn't, she still was to be Queen...

 

* * *

 

Ever since she was a little girl running around the castle grounds, Princess Hermione had always wanted to fight in battle like her father, King Tobias. Even if he was a terrible king and an even worse father, he was still an amazing General. The man was barely at the castle, always away on trips to "settle feuds" or "make trades" but she, like her mother Queen Eileen, knew that it was an excuse to see the world and see others all without the thing he hated most. His family. 

 

* * *

 

Princess Hermione looked out on the balcony and sighed. She had just gotten news of who she was going to get married to. 

Prince Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of Purtar.

She could not believe her luck and at the same time, misfortune. It was rumored he was a huge snob and had a critical attitude at all times. The only good thing about marrying him is that they both had major thing in common, they both liked the finer things in life and wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to any situation involving them. 

Luckily she wasn't the only one going through this. Her brother, Prince Severus Tobias Snape, was to be married soon to Narcissa Black of Starle. She had met the lady once and for her brother's sake, she  _seemed_ nice enough. But then again, everyone has their secrets.

Saying that a secret was a over all thing for people was a lie, but she had hers and that was a true statement. Her's was how she got to where she is. Her brother was under her as Colonel, she was Lieutenant, and her father General. Most of the officers didn't think it was fair that her and the prince held those high positions, but they had proven themselves to their father and got to that spot with a lot of hard work. All behind closed doors did this happen. Her mother wasn't happy about it, but she let it slide as she knew it was an honor to serve in the ranks and to protect the kingdom.

Princess Hermione had fought along side her brother and father in numerous battles with scars to show for. She had medals to show for her bravery on and off the battlefield. Fights against other nations lead along with the other kingdoms, she blossomed into next General of the Riltalian army. 

She had a week til she was to be crowned Queen of Purtar and would move to the different kingdom and live there for the rest of her life. 

A week.

 

 


	2. Fitting On The Outside

                                                                                 _When the cold wind is calling_

                                                                                _And the sky is clear and bright_

                                                                              _Misty mountains sing and beckon_

                                                                                   _Lead me out into the light_

 

                                                                                                -Touch The Sky, Julie Fowlis, Brave

 

 

Princess Hermione leapt down from the tree from which she was perched on. Birds flew around as she sang a tune on her walk back to the castle grounds. She wasn't far from the castle, but far enough to be lectured that she was late for her appointment for her wedding gown fitting.

Her handmaidens, Luna and Ginerva, came to escort her to the hall of dresses. The Queen and her handmaidens, Molly and Minerva, were already there waiting for the Princess. The three were chatting with the dressing staff all about the Princess herself. 

"Mother, I thought that you told me a proper lady never gossips?" Princess Hermione inquired with a raised eyebrow and smirk. 

Queen Eileen blushed slightly and coughed out. "Yes, that is true. However, we were not gossiping, we were talking about your youth. Simply looking back on the past. So darling, there was no harm done."

"Fine, let us get started." Princess Hermione clapped with a smile.

 

* * *

 

"Tighter! I need to fit in this!" Princess Hermione yelled. Luna and Ginerva looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. They pulled on the strings more and more until it would move no more. "Your Highness, it will fit no more" Luna started.

"Fine then. Let us move on to the next one." Princess Hermione huffed with her hands on her hips. They went through the next twenty gowns before they took a break. "I don't think we will _ever_ find the right gown for me. This is hopeless!" 

Princess Hermione came out of the dressing room hopeless. She started to tear up and went to cry in her mother's arms. "Oh mother, what shall I do? I can't find a thing to look good on me." Queen Eileen patted her daughter's head and tried to sooth her down. "There, there. It'll all be okay. I remember when I was dress fitting and it was also tough for me, but I pushed through it and eventually found the right one. Look, I found this special dress from way in the back of the dress closet and I think you'll love it."

Princess Hermione looked up at her mother slowly and smiled softly. She chuckled at how dramatic she was being and wiped her tears. "Okay, let me see it. Let us look at this  _special_ dress." She exclaimed while waving her hands. Molly came out with it and the Princess fell in love on sight. It had everything she wanted.

 

 

 

 

"It is absolutely perfect, I love it mother!" Queen Eileen smiled happily and clapped her hands. "Well go try it on and see if it fits!"

 Luna and Ginerva slipped the gown onto her body and watched the Princess tear up in happiness as she had found the perfect one. Princess Hermione walked out of the dressing chamber toward her mother while they both started to cry. "My baby girl, you look so stunning. I can't believe you are all grown up now. Going and getting married. I am so happy and proud of you. You are doing your kingdom a service and you are staying strong all throughout it."

 

* * *

 

That night Princess Hermione snuck out of the castle, which really was a regular occurrence, and went to the one place in the world where she could be herself and not a Princess, but be a human. Or in this case, be a submissive slut who craved sex as much as a child craved sweets. And she couldn't be blamed for being this way because she was a lonely girl stuck up in the castle all the time.

The Flower Buster.

If you went enough times you would realize just how much the name fits. Then again it  _was_ a BDSM club.

The Princess was a known regular to the place, just not known as the Princess. Here she was Victoria Kinderhof and she was a totally different person. She was one of the  _best_ pole girls and everyone knew it, including herself.

She met only with one man who she deemed worthy of her and that man was River Saltsome. It wasn't his true name, but then again hers wasn't her true name either. Every single person at The Flower Buster went under a fake name so if they did something a little  _too_ extreme, they wouldn't be the talk of the town. It also helped that everyone wore masks. 

None of this was the point though, but it was in the background of the point. What the point was, was that the god of a man that she only conversed with was the man she was going to get married to. But she didn't know that  _just_ yet.

 


	3. When One Flies, The Others Will Soar

                                                                                     _I'm not alone anymore at night_

                                                                            _And he don't know that he can make it right_        

                                                                                                  - Shania Twain, No One Needs To Know

 

 

It was finally the day for the Princess to be married and she still did not know what her betrothed looked like. Princess Hermione was at least hoping that he had  _some_ class or else this marriage was going to be the end of her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

She felt a tear run down her face and covered her face with her hands. This is not how she wanted this day to happen. She wanted this day to happen out of love. But she was a princess and that meant doing what you are told whether you like or not,  _especially_ if it was for your kingdom. 

Queen Eileen walked in to the Princess's chambers and sighed. "Oh my, you look beautiful darling. I can't believe you're getting married. I know that this is not how you wanted this day to go but you have to understand that we as women have to be strong. We do stick together even when the going gets rough. A royal never does anything for themselves even for the smallest of things and we can never change that no matter how hard we want to.

"Now let me go get your father and we can go get this horrid thing over with. If you want to, We can go and have some ice cream after this all over, does that good?"

Princess Hermione looked at her mother and smiled softly at her. "Mother, you are the best and I love you so much. I would take you up on your offer, but once the wedding ceremony is done I have to go and leave to Purtar with Lucius and his family. Maybe we can do it another time when I visit."

King Tobias walked in and saw his daughter in stress. He may not have been the best father, but he sure was going to be there for his daughter's wedding.

"Sweetheart, it is time."

Princess Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Well, let's do this." 

As she walked down the aisle hand in arm with her father, Princess Hermione looked around the room full of the royals from the many different kingdoms and they had all come just to see a treaty be sealed. As the Princess was handed off to her betrothed, she saw a pair of eyes that she would recognize anywhere. 

They were River's eyes.

She knew because his eyes were a clear blue like the sky on the brightest of summer's day. _No one_ had the same eyes and structure as River and yet Prince Lucius did have those same exact things. She shook her head at the thought of him being the same person, but then again _everyone_ had an alter ego at The Flower Buster. But now was not the time to be thinking about her lover. 

King Tobias left with a kiss on the cheek from his daughter and a whisper to the Prince about keeping her safe with all his life. He sat down with his wife and sighed. His babygirl was getting married and yet she wasn't happy about it. He had made the choice for her and he was now regretting it. The King could not stand to see her unhappy, but he had to as it was his doing.  

There were no heartfelt vows about how much their love life or about how much one loved the other. There were no tears of happiness or laughs out of nerves. The only thing that was there was the sayings of I do's. It was a quick wedding ceremony and was one to _not_ be remembered, especially by the bride or groom. They walked down the aisle with stone faces, hers with a bit of a more saddened look, and went to go change for she was now to leave for Purtar with her new husband and his family.

As they got into the carriage that would lead them on their way to Purtar, Princess Hermione started to fidget in her seat uncomfortably as many questions rang through her mind. She was leaving her home land and starting a whole new adventure all on her own. She would be Queen soon and then things would really pile up fast. But it would be fine because she had been training for this all her life. 

 


	4. A new spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is a very short chapter. I just got back from another mental facility and it was hell. I was there for a month and then I had no connection to anything with nothing on me soooo yea. Anyway I am so sorry I am being a very bad writer who is being a little shit. I will try to clean up for the people who read this.

                                                                                       _I'll be the last one standing_

_Two hands in the air_

_I'm a champion_                                                                                       

                                                                                                      - The Champion, Carrie Underwood

 

 

They had finally made it to Purtar and the kingdom was almost as beautiful as home. Princess Hermione couldn't wait to get the castle and see her room. Coronation Day was two weeks away and yet the ceremony seemed to be coming faster than a rabbit on steroids. She was nervous and excited at the same time as she was becoming not only the top political figure but also top power figure as well. 

It was a new land to come in play with but she could handle it or at least she thought she could. So far Prince Lucius hadn't spoke much toward her, but in terms she was fine because no one said that for this marriage they _had_ to be in love. She would've liked for that to be the case, but a girl can't have everything. 

As she went to bed that night, Princess Hermione had memories of the battlefield come back to her, making her toss and turn within her sleep. As screams roared from her mouth, tears left tracks down her cheeks and slipped down to the bed...

_Her hands were stained with dirt, blood, and pride. Her army had won the battle against the Starlian kingdom and she was feeling great for once. She had slaughtered many men and women throughout the fight and knew her hands would never be clean again._

_The Princess walked to her fellow soldiers and looked at them with pride and gave them a smile. They looked at her happily and ro_ _ared, "For Riltalia!"_

_Arrows sailed through the sky, hitting soldiers left and right, striking them down to the ground dead. Princess Hermione ducked behind a boulder and started breathing heavily._

_She had thought the fight was over, but she was wrong and she was the reason this was happening. The Lieutenant looked up over the boulder and checked on what was happening and almost got shot instead. She pulled out her sword and went out to avenge her fellow soldiers that had now left the ground of what she thought was this beautiful planet._

_The Princess was killing people like it easy math. She was livid that she had made such a big mistake and she was letting all her anger out on those who had killed her friends. Bodies fell left and right thanks to her sword and fighting skills._ _Princess Hermione could tell that she was getting stressed and tired but she was going to win this war no matter what it took._

_Her amour was covered in warm blood and scratches from the pain of soldiers of the opposing side..._

Please know that Prince Lucius was not one for affection and most likely _never_ would be, but in this moment and in a few others he felt inclined to rush and help his wife as he heard her screams ring all throughout the castle. Prince Lucius ran as fast as he could towards the sleeping Princess and tried to wake the deep sleeper as much as he could. The Prince was having a hard time on what he thought was an equal to one of his many missions, but still he tried and finally with one push that accidently sent her flying to the floor, she woke up from the horrid dreams.

Princess Hermione sat up from the floor and grabbed the bed pulling herself towards what she thought was her attacker. Her hair was wild and she had slobber and tear tracks all upon her face. With her eyes closed, Princess Hermione stood up and started to yell at the only other person in her room, which by the way, she had no clue who they were. But once she opened her eyes after a few minutes of yelling, she started to cry again, this time in happiness and most importantly, new found love.

The two royals talked from there and continued all night till morning's sun came out.

They had just begun to light the spark that would show the path of life. 

 

 


	5. No excuses can explain how long I have been away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no reason to be vacant from writing this long and I feel that I have to explain it to everyone that has read this and been disappointed that it is was on a cliff-hanger for about the longest time. This is something I need all of you lovely readers to hear and it's very important. Well, at least to me it is. Even though I don't know you or your looks, I still hold you in my soul. Cheesy, I know. But I hope it lifts the feeling you might get from reading this sad note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things in this chapter that aren't the nicest of things, but I would still like if you could at least try to read them. They might trigger you, I really don't know. It might depend on who you are and your life experiences. Just take a risk and I hope I don't cause you any type of pain. That's one thing that I do not want.

I would start "Hey, did you realize that I hadn't posted in like, forever?" But the thing is, I'm just not that type of person. The type of person I actually am is one who ends up in mental hospitals all through out the year and never ends up learning her lesson for some weird-ass reason. Yes, I know that it is just so special to be out of mind in our land of being. However, never knowing when you'll truly be safe around yourself is a fear that always haunts you and chases you soul 'til the end of time.

I should start this off with saying that I have really, really, really bad memory problems, so I don't remember a lot of the details. But I do know that in the time of the middle of the month of June to the start of the month of July, I was having suicidal issues with myself. I only know this because I hear it all the time when I am at hospitals of either kind. Now at the time, I didn't have a job (I still don't have one) and when I am alone, my head starts to ramble with thoughts it shouldn't have.

It was some time during the week and I was by myself as my mother was at her job. Jealous I was. I had been feeling weird thoughts the last few weeks but I hadn't told anyone as I've never thought my feelings were that important to any person in my life, including myself. It turns out that these thoughts were the same I had felt before, the ideas that always led to me trying to kill my soul and mind. Somehow I ended up in the kitchen and looked around the small space just to come across the knives. We have many on our hands and for what reason, I know not. There are voices in my head that talk to me and sometimes take over my actions. At those times I become blank and frozen. This happened while I was in the kitchen and I ended up grabbing one of the knives that we own (obviously) and tried stabbing myself many times over and over. This did not work as my skin is a bit too thick or I'm guessing that is why it didn't work. Bad guess in many ways, but I am just me.

I realize how fake this sounds as,"Well, how could you know what you did if you were taken over by those so called voices?" This is something that many people have told me, including all three of my parental figures and family members who know about this problem. It does hurt, but hey, what's a girl to do?

Two days after my little incident with the knife, I finally told my mother what had happened and she was hurt that I hadn't told her sooner. This wasn't the first time for something like this to happen to me and it wasn't the last. She decided that I would go back to another mental hospital for the nth time so far in my great life. It was a different experience this time around since it was my first time on an adult unit. I'm not going to go in on how my time was there. You don't need to hear what happened.

Once I came back, things were very different between my mom and I. She was very careful around me and was also very forward into knowing everything and anything about my time in the mental hospital. I don't know if this was because she wanted to know for my safety and see if anything had gone wrong and then she could sue them for hurting me instead of helping. I love my mom, but she can be extra sometimes. I realized long after that I had ignored my dad in the two months that were to follow. Then at the end of those two months, I ended up at another mental hospital. All because I tried to jump of our apartment building a few times. I know I make it sound like doing that is nothing to worried about because to me it really wasn't, but to everyone else it was. Don't get me wrong, I did my best trying to call my dad at the hospital, but it doesn't really help when the caller ID is "Restricted Number". No one wants to answer to that since it usually doesn't end correctly.

My brother being the only one who picked up, I got to talk to him and just only him which in the end wasn't so bad, it just wasn't the best. This new hospital was weird because none of the staff here cared except for like, three of them. Then near the end of my stay there, I got to see the thing every person strives to see in their life. 

An old man's plain naked ass. Yay me.

Either way, the night after I got out of that horrid place, I immediately started hearing voices once again. I know that this is nothing that none of you want to hear, but I just wanted you to know why I was gone so long. With the time that I now have on my hands, I make an effort to try writing again. Although I do have another story that I want to get started again just like this one, I will try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can forgive me for all the time I haven't given you in the past and know that I now have time to write a lot more often for all of you.
> 
> Please try forgive me, With All Love, Queen_HarleenQuinzel


End file.
